


Бесчеловечность

by latania_fu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latania_fu/pseuds/latania_fu
Summary: Она стала их лидером. Беспощадным, строгим, жестоким лидером... нет, скорее диктатором, приказам которого они следовали беспрекословно. Они не смели ослушаться, боясь за свою жизнь, ведь она стала совсем как те монстры на улице.Она потеряла свою человечность.





	Бесчеловечность

Хриплый кашель раздаётся за стеной. Неразборчивые бормотания, какие-то булькающее звуки и звук смачной пощёчины раздаются оттуда же. Её голос такой холодный, колючий и неприятный, голос, который даже её группу заставляет то трястись от страха, то передергивать плечами в нервном жесте. Тот проводник сейчас явно жалеет, что вообще купился на её красивую и привлекательную внешность. Под красивой обёрткой оказалась горькая и колючая конфета.

— Сука, говори, где твоя группа! — орёт она, ударяя по его лицу. Правда, там от лица мало что осталось. Кровавое месиво. С её рук капает его кровь.

Лэнс думает, как же её изменила вся эта неразбериха в мире. Она была самой красивой и доброй девушкой, которою он когда-либо знал. Он пытался за ней ухаживать… Ну как ухаживать… Если тупые (но смешные!) подкаты считаются за ухаживания, то да. Но даже тогда она по-доброму смеялась и максимально вежливо намекнула, что её сердце уже занято и стоит оставить свои попытки. Если бы он попытался к ней подкатить сейчас, то он не уверен, что вообще выжил бы. У неё была такая светлая и добрая улыбка, а теперь на месте улыбки злой оскал.

Бедняга начал плакать. Плохо дело, думает Кит. Такими темпами она его прихлопнет, даже не дослушав. Им было необходимо узнать информацию, которую хранил этот горе-проводник. Представился как одинокий путник. Сказал, что давно ошивается в этом районе. Пообещал показать им самое выгодное место для лагеря. Проговорился о своей группе, хлеща спирт за обе щеки. Это такие проверки у неё. Если кто-то казался ей подозрительным, она спаивала его, руководствуясь правилом «что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке». И срабатывало в большинстве случаев, как и сейчас. Как только горе-одиночка обронил слово о группе, о том, что у них большой лагерь и много припасов, есть машина и топливо для неё, её глаза загорелись, хищно и жадно заблестели. Задав самый интересующий её вопрос, она не получила ответа. Получив битой по башке, этот обманщик уже сидит связанный, и из него пытаются выбить такие нужные детали. Но он упорно не говорил, где его лагерь.

Эти звуки были словно из фильма ужасов. Истошный крик, глухие звуки ударов. Склад, где они остановились, был просто огромным и пустым, так что было слышно эхо этих криков и ударов. Треск и звук шлепнувшегося на землю тела не были неожиданностью. Видимо она действительно вышла из себя и ударила по ножке хлипкого, старенького стула.

— Говори! — орёт она, наступая на его лицо ногой. Задевает раны, заносит туда кучу грязи со своих ботинок.

— Говори, блядь! — орёт она, топнув той самой ногой, даря тем самым ещё больше боли пленнику.

Она пинает его голову ногой так, что если бы это был мяч, то голова улетела бы очень далеко. А так изо рта просто вылетают окровавленные зубы. Пленник всё ещё привязан к стулу, ей так не удобно. Достав нож из ножен, закреплённых на лодыжке, она перерезает верёвку, и Лотор, так преставился пленник в их первую встречу, заваливается на живот. Белёсые волосы теперь отчасти в крови, из сломанного носа хлещет кровь, не переставая, глаза опухли, мокрые уже не просто от солёных слез, но и от крови. Она с рыком, больше похожем на звериный, чем на человеческий, со всей своей силы бьёт его ногой в бок один раз, второй, третий, будто просто пинает банку из-под колы. Лотор пытается как-то защититься, сворачивается калачиком на боку, закрываясь руками, но не помогает, становится только хуже. Она отбивает ему руки, они немеют, он их практически не чувствует. Кажется, она их сломала. Когда эта пытка заканчивается, он обессиленно заваливается на живот, не смотря на боль. Она отшвыривает пинком ненужный стул в сторону, перешагивает его, буквально садится на его спину, сдавливая грудную клетку к херам собачьим, и приподнимает его голову, крепко держа за отросшие волосы, чуть запрокидывая назад. Как только Лотор пытается сказать хоть слово и открывает рот, из него тут же льется кровь, и выпадает окровавленный зуб.

— Я… — хрипит он, — Я… Ты… мон…стр.

— Говори по существу, голубок, — щебечет она. Раньше это было привычной её интонацией, но сейчас это просто лживое затишье перед бурей.

— Три… — он сплёвывает мешающую кровь и желчь, которая так не вовремя подступила к горлу. Его сейчас вырвет.

И изо рта выливается желчь, перемешанная с кровью, кусочками почти переваренной еды и спиртом, которым его спаивали. Она, словно делая одолжение, наклоняет его голову чуть вперед, чтобы он не захлебнулся рвотой. Какая добрая, думает Лотор. Он ещё минут пять кашляет в попытке избавиться от остатков этой мерзкой жижы.

— Я слушаю, — в голосе сквозит уже не то чтобы злоба или ярость, скорее скука. Ей стало скучно! Вот бесчувственная сука!

— Три… киломе…тра, — ему больно говорить, не только щеки болят, но и десна, — на… на юг от… отсюда.

Вот он и сказал это. Это было правдой. Он бы не выдавал этой правды ещё очень долго, если бы ему не было так больно. Она сумасшедшая! Одичавшая, сошедшая с ума из-за апокалипсиса девушка. Наверняка раньше она была просто красавицей и приятнейшим человеком, добрым и миролюбивым, но эпидемия сделала из неё такого же монстра, какие расхаживали по улицам городов. Только она может уклониться от твоего выстрела, а ходячие твари нет, и от этого становится только страшней.

— Вот и умничка, а ты боялся, — щебечет она наиприятнейшим голосом, таким, каким обычно рассказывает сказки на ночь мама своему ребёнку.

Он думает, может не всё потерянно, и она его пощадит. Оставит в живых, даст шанс. Но что-то он слишком сильно размечтался. Она отстраняется, делает всего пару шагов в строну от него, и в её руках оказывается бита. Она возвращается обратно, и по спине ударяет эта самая бита, правда не обычная, а с вбитыми в неё ржавыми гвоздями и обмотанная колючей проволокой. Из-за первого удара рвётся его куртка, из-за второго окрашивается в багровый, из-за третьего из раны хлещет кровь. Лотор уже не кричит, нет сил. Он даже не замечает, как битой прилетает по ногам, голове, лицу, и как он теряет сознание, чтобы уже никогда не открыть глаза вновь.

Она выходит из комнаты, держа окровавленную биту в руках. Она тяжело дышит, глаза блестят, но лицо спокойное, как у покойника. На её руках много крови, как в буквальном, так и в переносном смысле. На лице тоже есть капли крови, стекающие к подбородку и капающие на её некогда розовую куртку. В белых, темных у корней волосах тоже видно кровь.

Пидж думает, как же её угораздило влюбиться в это чудовище. Ладно, раньше она так не думала. В самом начале Аллура была точно такой же как и всегда, переживала за всех и вся. Тогда для Пидж эта влюбленность в такого идеального человека, как Аллура, не казалась чем-то из ряда вон. Аллура была мамочкой для всех них, даже для своего парня, Широ. Бедный Широ, думает Пидж. Как же его шокировало её первое жестокое убийство, именно убийство, потому что убивать ходячих за реальное убийство не считалось. Это были предводитель какой-то группы и его шестерки, которых они повстречали через полтора года после начала. Тогда Пидж было шестнадцать, и она плакала от осознания, в какого монстра превращается Аллура и как жестоко она обошлась со всеми, кто причинил боль любви всей её жизни и убил её дядю, единственного оставшегося у неё родного человека. Они отрубили Широ руку, задушили и выпотрошили Корана. Угадайте для чего? И-и-и… Бинго! Они были каннибалами. Ключевое слово «были». Их было трое в группе, и встретить компашку из семи человек для них просто счастье. Их связали. Корана и Широ первых отправили на съедение. Правда на ужин им хватило и Корана, но на десерт решили перекусить рукой Широгане. Аллура в тот день была тише воды, ни единой слезы, ни единого всхлипа. Тогда-то она и поехала крышей, думает Пидж. Следующее за тем днём утро Пидж не забудет никогда: три выпотрошенных тела, изуродованных до неузнаваемости, валялись на земле, отвратительно сверкая обнаженными внутренностями, воняя желчью и немного гнильцой. От этой картины вывернуло даже Кита, который, как казалось, вообще невосприимчив к таким штукам. Лэнс грохнулся в обморок, его едва успел подхватить Ханк, борющийся с рвотными позывами. А Такаши с перебинтованной рукой и Пидж с округлёнными от ужаса глазами смотрели, как обессиленная Аллура спит рядом с тремя трупами. Теперь Пидж почти двадцать, но она всё ещё замечает, что слишком долго пялится на Аллуру.

Ханка она убила первым после всего того дерьма с каннибалами. Она просто сорвалась на него, когда её нервы буквально натянулись как струны, наорала на него, и, казалось бы, успокоилась. Но одно слово поперек её мнения, и она уже не может выкинуть это из головы. Она попросила его помочь с охраной их лагеря ночью. Больше Ханка никто не видел. _Мы отошли слишком далеко, и его сцапали, когда мы пытались убежать. Но зато меньше еды на этого жирдяя будет расходоваться_ , — сказала она тогда, находя в этом плюсы. Пидж видела, как медленно начал закипать Лэнс, он уже успел сложить одно с другим в своей голове, он не такой уж и дурак, коим его считали. Она убила его лучшего друга! Но только посмотрев на неё, как спокойно она стояла, рассказывая им всю эту придуманную ею бурду, Лэнс остыл во мгновение ока. Такой хладнокровности и жестокости во взгляде он ещё не видел. _Монстр_ , — пронеслось у него в голове.

После были и ещё убийства. То были люди, которые примкнули к ним в надежде найти друзей, семью или просто кров. Но они не привыкли к диктатуре Аллуры, были слишком своевольными и не любили, когда ими командуют. Потом никто уже не пытался перечить ей или оспаривать её решения, никто не хотел прощаться с жизнью. Так она стала лидером их группы.

— Три километра на юг отсюда, — холодно повторила она слова Лотора, не глядя бросая биту в сторону, зная, что её точно подхватят.

Широ уже и не надеялся на то, что этот монстр вернёт ему его любимую Аллуру. Для него она потеряна навсегда, он больше не знает этого человека. Нет, не человека. **Чудовище.** Именно история с каннибалами разделила для него жизнь на до и после. До того как Аллура превратилась в безжалостное и отвратительное существо, она была мечтой каждого парня: умная, миролюбивая, но умеющая (в рамках дозволенного, конечно, она никогда никого не убивала при самообороне) постоять за себя, да и всегда извинялась после, таким человеком она была. Такой он запомнит её на долгие годы. В то утро Аллура для него умерла. А он будто умер для неё, не было больше тех тёплых чувств, что были раньше, он был ничем для неё теперь, как и любой из их группы, так, подручные рабы, готовые выполнить всё, что она хочет.

— Я сказала, собирайтесь, — строго отчеканила она, всё больше хмурясь, медленно оглядываясь на своих спутников. У Пидж пошли мурашки по спине.

Они отправились в путь. Молча, беззвучно переглядываясь между собой. Аллура идёт впереди, она всегда идёт впереди. Лэнсу казалось, что они все уже могли, просто посмотрев друг на друга, понять, что кто думает, могли общаться, как это делают телепаты. Они все, кроме этого монстра. Он ненавидит её. Как и все они.

***

Казалось, что они идут уже целый час. Так, собственно, и было. Они все устали как собаки и валились с ног, кроме неё.

Среди редкого лесочка вдоль разбитого шоссе расположился небольшой трейлерный парк. Жилые фургончики стояли по периметру забора, огораживающего парковку. Этот самый забор был оснащён колючей проволокой, забит где-то брёвнами, где-то обычными досками. Оттуда доносились крики детворы, весёлые разговоры взрослых, видимо людям в этом трейлерном парке жилось вполне себе хорошо.

— Разобьём лагерь здесь, — сказала Аллура, подразумевая, что они здесь только до вечера. Ночью она планировала проникнуть в этот лагерь любой ценой.

Она ушла разведать обстановку, чтобы понять, как пробраться через забор. Она знала, что без неё они не уйдут и не станут шуметь, потому что потом им достанется не только от жителей этого лагеря, но от неё самой. Они знали, что из-за неё будет куда больше проблем.

— Я не могу уже, — вымученно шепчет Лэнс, хватаясь за волосы, когда Аллура совсем скрылась из виду. — Как же она заебла меня!

— Она всех заебла, Лэнс, — отозвался Кит, кладя руку ему на плечо, чуть сжимая.

— Успокойся, иначе нам всем кранты, — шипит Пидж.

— Я уже думаю, что убить её — это не такая уж и плохая идея, — уже спокойней говорит Лэнс, сбрасывая руку Кита с плеча.

Ему никто не отвечает. Никто не выглядит до ужаса шокированным или хотя бы просто удивленным. Они все когда-либо задумывались о том, как бы убить эту диктаторшу. И вот Лэнс решился сказать это вслух. Никто даже не возразил ему, все были согласны.

***

Аллура уже несколько минут стояла и как будто гипнотизировала этот лагерь. Ей так отчаянно хотелось туда попасть. Там есть нормальная пища, нормальная кровать, а не сырая земля. Но просто постучаться не получится. Их либо убьют сразу же, либо приютят, чтобы потом использовать их как пушечное мясо, либо они убьют их и съедят.

К ней подходит Пидж. Она единственная, с кем Аллура хоть сколько-нибудь мягка. Ну как мягка… Она просто старается не пугать девушку. Раньше Пидж была просто солнышком, ярким, язвительным и умным солнышком. Сейчас это лишь луна. И Аллура чувствует вину, когда смотрит на Пидж… Кэтти. Она называет её только настоящему имени, а не по кличке, которая прицепилась к девушке ещё в школе до всего этого дерьма.

— Так когда мы собираемся перевернуть это место верх дном? — спрашивает Пидж, сильнее кутаясь в шерстяной шарф.

— Как только они погасят все огни, — ответила она, смотря только на Кэтти.

Всё произошло слишком быстро. Аллура даже не успела ничего понять, когда на шею ей накинули шнурок и сильно затянули. Руки чисто машинально потянулись к горлу в попытке избавится от удавки. Она хрипела, теряя силы и постепенно оседая на землю. Била руками своего убийцу, но результата это не принесло. Шнурок затягивался всё сильнее, пережимая горло, заставляя хватать ртом воздух, биться как рыбёшка, выброшенная на берег. Кэтти. Она стояла неподалеку, совсем близко. Она должна её спасти! Почему она ничего не делает? Почему так спокойно смотрит на то, как умирает Аллура? Она протянула руку ей, чтобы ей помогли, но Пидж проигнорировала её, смотря на Аллуру не как на умирающего человека, а просто как на гадкое насекомое. Перед глазами начало плыть, и оставаться в сознании было уже выше всяких сил.

Аллура обмякла, перестав вырываться или даже хрипеть. Но это не было гарантом того, что она действительно умерла. Ещё минут пять Лэнс сдавливал горло монстра, который всем им уже осточертел, так, что кожа на шее уже была содрана, а из ран полились струйки крови. Когда он отпустил удавку, перед ними был уже труп.


End file.
